The restoration of the master emerald
by TailsRocks21
Summary: When two boys discover a green gem in there garden's..... what adventure awaits them....?
1. The two boys

A BEJEWELING EXPERIENCE

***In Worthing, South England***

The gentle hum passed over my head, like a deepened tone of a swarm of insects. Looking up, the metallic bird passed above my head, as the cotton clouds passed overhead - Just another normal day. I was holding onto my necklace, not a piece of jewellery to me, but a sentimental item, given to me y my late sister. It contained several shells and a golden pendant, which warmed my heart every time I wore it. It meant the world to me, and I would never let go of it.

I walked out of the garden, dragging my feet along the way, fearful of the confrontation of Mrs Scase, my English teacher. When you hadn't finished something she had set, your heart sank in fear, she was like a dragon - with the looks of one too. I headed inside the house, surprisingly warm; it had a soothing welcome that kept me inside. Walking upstairs, I began to contemplate an excuse for not doing the set homework; "My pet ant ate it" - No, too stupid. "My mum accidently binned the work" - What the book, and mountains of worksheets that came with it. No, this wasn't working.

I moved to my computer, switching it on by the sky blue luminous button. The computer came to life, with a slightly eerie hum, had I not spend nearly every moment of my life on it, I would switch it off and run.

The welcoming 'Windows Start-Up Music' greeted me, bringing a smile to my emotionless face.

There was one thing though, above the trouble of my homework that required my attention. It sat mere inches from me, its mystery keeping me gripped. Had I found it with its remaining parts, I would sell it - looking to get hundreds or thousands for it. I was staring at a shard of some sort of crystal about the size of my fist. It had a holy green radiance, that provoked the emotions of pride and joy - why, it was just a normal crystal. I took my gaze from this strange object, and drew it back to the computer.

***MEANWHILE 75 miles away in London***

A 5" 4 boy was standing outside his conservatory, staring towards the sky. He had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes that vaguely reflected the clear sky above him. He stood there, breathing heavily, needing a fresh intake of air. Suddenly, from his meditative state, his gaze was sharply snapped towards his lawn. A gentle but very bright sparkle was revealing itself from the ground. The boy walked over to it, bejewelled by its mystery and beauty. He reached down to pick it up, pondering what he was about to find. He picked up the item, awestruck by it. A bright green part of a jewel lay in his hand, releasing its green aura. He considered it just a possible shard of glass, but something about this, something about how it felt, how it made him feel made him decide to take it indoors with him. He slowly walked into his house, greeted firstly by his glass utopia of a conservatory, opening the entrance door; he crossed into his dining room. His computer was already on, revealing the glow of the website 'Facebook'. The computer felt very hot at the back, revealing the long time the boy had spent on it. He sat down, fixated on the screen, as if his eyes were glued to its direction. Still pondering the item he had in his hand, he looked down towards it, considering its origins.

***In Mobius, a dramatic fight is about to conclude***

"You're not going to stop me this time!" Shouted Eggman, he was infuriated, with sweat running down his cold, shivering face. Eggman often tried to hide his fear, but this time, he had no back-up plan, no new weapon he could use to save his inevitable defeat. Crunching beneath his feet, the rubble and debris of his newest base shuffled about. His robots lie shattered in pieces, now just scraps of metal and useless elements.

"When are you going to give up Eggman?" Sonic said, grinning as he said it. This type of event had become stained into Sonic's mind; it was now just a textbook beating of his nemesis. He looked around, viewing the extent of the destruction he had caused. Wrecked walls, collapsed ceilings and ruined robots. He never took pride in causing so much damage, but Eggman would think otherwise of the world, Sonic had no choice.

"I'll stop you myself Hedgehog!" Shouted Eggman, his voice bubbling in rage, like a dormant volcano. Eggman pulled his feet from the fallen wreckage, and charge towards Sonic. The blue spiky Hedgehog just stood there, flashing his trademark smile towards the raging bull. All he had to do was shuffle a few feet to one side, and trip up Eggman, simple enough, but he wasn't to know what this would result in.

Fire raged on, screaming at the space it hadn't occupied, sparks flew from twisted cables there was only one machine intact but it would be useless now. All fell silent, other than one vicious scream of hatred. Eggman was about to catch his spiky rival, when Sonic shuffled out of view. Eggman was so taken about; he fell in shock and confusion. He looked forward, trying to stabilize himself as he belted towards the only intact machine left in his base. It was a very large silver upturned funnel shape, with several dials and buttons. Along its sides, seven small holes indented its generic features. This machine was the bane of Sonic, it was the object he came here to destroy but hadn't got round to it yet - and he would regret it.

Inside the seven holes that circled the machine, glowing gems were housed - the chaos emeralds. Their radiant beauty was masked by their power, and used in the wrong hands could cause huge catastrophes, a fact that Eggman dreamt of every night. But as he tumbled into the machine, his hand knocked an ominous button, a large red "Do Not Touch Me" style button. The machine whirred to life, like starting a car engine for the first time. Eggman looked on in fear - he had run several tests before on this machine, but knew under the conditions it was under, with surging power, high temperatures and serious stress, anything could happen. His arms seemed to move faster than Sonic, trying every control he had built to switch the thing off - to no avail. The machine began to release a white glow, and a deafening screech - the only thing the two could do was to look on, and hope for the best.

***Back in Worthing***

I logged onto the computer as my account, remembering my password like the back of my hand, 123ABC, its simplicity would stop it from being guessed - I always hoped. I was about to start up the internet straight away, when a blinding white light pushed my gaze away. I looked for its source, dumbfounded that it was coming from the crystal. I tried to pick it up, hopefully it would stop, but its intensity got brighter, making me lose my vision.

***Back in London***

The boy was engaging in a conversation with one of his friends. Facebook made a good site to interact with friends, and introducing new ones. He began to type, but was off put by a gentle light. He looked, confusedly towards it;

"What the..." He said, while looking at the object he had picked up in his garden. It was glowing gently, not the colour he would expect from a green colour either, but a white, distracting glow. He didn't think much of it, maybe just the sun reflecting off it, but when he went to pick it up, all this changed. A blinding light immediately jumped from the glass object, pushing the boy back. He fell, hitting his head on the floor. Rubbing it, he stared into the light, scared and confused, he felt sweat began dripping from his forehead - he hoped it was sweat. A sudden flash engulfed the room, and all fell silent.


	2. Meeting there hero

I awoke from the blinding flash, my eyes cowering behind the darkness. I rubbed them a little, trying to restore my vision. It took some time, as my pupils changed size, trying to find the best setting, almost like tuning a radio, trying to find the right station. As the blur slowly disappeared, I looked around to analyse the surroundings. I was on a small grassy patch, in what seemed a deserted wasteland. Other than the green carpet of nature beneath me, sand filled my view up to the horizon. I continued to look around and was shocked by the two things I saw. One was a body next to me, a boy with blonde hair, about my height and age lay lying on the ground motionless, his face with no expression. As I tried to pick myself up to help him, a voice stirred through my head.

"Hey, are you ok?" It said. It wasn't an aggressive voice, quite a delicate and loving voice. My eyes widened as I heard it - I knew that voice. As I slowly raised my head, before me stood my idol, my hero. I Started by looking at his red and white trainers, following his legs towards his white and orange fur. Then, those greeting eyes, that welcomed mine with their joyful expression. I glanced at him, confused;

"Ta--Tails? Is that you?" I was shocked by his reaction, he was shocked by mine. I knew immediately he felt uncomfortable, his eyes narrowed, trying to cover his fear - I would know, I saw those eyes every Saturday on the Jetix channel.

I reached for the young Kitsune's fur, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I grabbed, poked and fiddled with it, obviously making the fox uneasy. He shook me of, demanding a reason;

"Hey, what are you doing?" He said.

"I ju- I just had to make sure you were real, and you are. I don't believe it, you really are Tails!" I was filled with all sorts of emotions, pride, joy and envy being the strongest. I saw the boy next to me start to move. He lifted his arms to his head, obviously experiencing some kind of pain. I wanted to know more about him too, but I was far too amazed at seeing Tails, my hero, standing over me. He didn't look happy, almost disappointed. His eyes could tell me the whole story, as they changed from confusion, to pity, to anger. He was angered by my lack of interest at my human partner next to me. He broke the gaze with me and turned it towards the boy.

"Hey, are you ok as well? What's your name?" He asked the boy. I was angered that he didn't ask for my name, but the emotion soon disappeared - a shame this wouldn't keep happening.

The boy awoke fully, with one hand still rubbing his head, the other rubbed his eyes, he felt the same as me.

"I'm Andrew and yeh I'm o-- Is it actually you?" He said. His voice was filled with even more joy then mine. Tails raised a hand behind his head, but in a playful expression, started to scratch his head.

"It seems strange that you know me but I don't know you. Have we met before" The young fox said playfully. We both knew that he was confused, but the Kitsune rarely got angry. This moment was interrupted by the boy - who was now known to be Andrew, rubbing his head in a sharp manner and releasing a quick "Ouch". I looked towards him, and he looked back.

"And, who are you, and have any idea why we're here, or how we got here?" He said, expecting me to have all the answers. He was met with disappointing results; the only think I could be sure of was my name.

"I'm Dan, and I don't know. There was just this blinding--" As soon as I had started, the boy finished my sentence, revealing the same had happened to him.

"--Flash, and then you just woke up here right" He added. I nodded, confirming his explanation. I wasn't paying much attention to him though, 90% of it was on Tails. I continued to show the fox my amazement for him;

"Wow, I can't believe you are really here, standing in front of me. Miles Tails Prower, I'm amaz--" With those words, Tails jumped backwards, wide eyed staring at me in confusion. He was panicking, and started to breathe heavily.

"How do you know my name, my full name? Only my closest friends do." Tails began to shake, fearing that we were robots, or some form of attackers. Andrew tried to calm him down, reassuring him - I don't see why, were not going to hurt him, but I suppose the fox is too young to understand.

I answered Tails question as best I could - with the answer I thought he would want to hear.

"Tails, I'm your biggest fan. You're my idol; I look up to you as a friend, and younger brother. You're my favourite ever character." With the 'character' word muttered, Tails looked confused. He was the smartest fox in the world, in space, and didn't know the second meaning of that word. Of course he knew the first, but didn't understand how he could be one.

Once I had said that, Andrew grabbed my ear, pulling himself towards me, as I looked at him in anger, but felt his worry as he explained to me in a quiet voice;

"Dan, I don't think saying that would be such a good idea. He doesn't know that the whole world watches him, and it would properly overwork him. By the way, I assume you came here because you found part of a jewel right?" I looked at him, nodding and showing him the jewel in my hand, at an angle, so the Kitsune couldn't see...

"Then I think we should keep it hidden, if Tails see's that we have this, he might take it away, and it could be our only ticket back to the UK." I nodded again, he made sense. I tucked the crystal inside my trouser pocket, and he did likewise. Tails was still contemplating the 'character' comment I made, and was quick to bring it up again.

"What do you mean by character?" He said in his sweet, but questioning voice. I looked towards Andrew, hoping for something - an excuse to appear in my head - and it did.

"Uhh, well the word Character here on Earth means 'Fox', it's like slang for the animal." I thought it had worked for a second, as Tails looked at me agreeing, then sharply snapping his gaze back to mine, about to question another aspect of our arrival.

"Wait, Earth. You mean we found Chris? This isn't Earth, you're in Mobius." My heart sank, as Andrew's lifted. The distance from my friends and family, I, I might never see them again. What if they did something serious, I lost my sis, they lost their daughter, I couldn't let them do it. I started to panic, looking around, for a car, a plane, another human. Andrew was still sitting down, smiling of the thought of being in his favourite games homeland. I couldn't keep my focus, the thoughts were a river flowing through my head, and the dam was about to collapse. I began shaking, and my vision went black, the last thing I remember was staring at the clouds above me, before all went dark.


End file.
